Untapped Potential
by pinksoulsakura
Summary: During the suspension test, Eren fails to keep balance. Armin tries to help Eren get back up and prepare for his second chance the next day. During this period Armin feels a weird attraction towards Eren, but he can't express it since he thinks he is weak for Eren. Will Armin be able to change that as he goes on with his life as a soldier?


Untapped Potential

ArminEren

_This fic is set in Armin's POV_

Chapter One: Our Military Training Days

**WARNING: **This fic contains shounen-ai

"Are you sure this is going to work?" I kept my eyes on Eren as Mikasa helped him set up for suspension training. This morning he failed to stay upright. The whole time he was hanging upside down. He is determined to keep on going till he could stay up. There is no way Eren would allow himself to fail and get kicked out of the military during training period. This was his dream. He did not want it shattered in anyway possible. Poor guy. He is trying his hardest to accomplish this. I could tell by the determination in his eyes.

Eren is the drive that got me to join the military. At first I had second doubts and even wanted to stop Eren from pursuing this. But seeing as to what happened to all of us in Shiganshina, Eren with his determination to join the Scouting Legion gave us all hope again. That we can be something.

"I'm positive it's gonna work!" Eren gave me a thumbs up along with that determined look.

"Have faith in him." Mikasa said with a rather monotone voice. I agree with Mikasa, we just need to have faith in him. We both agreed that if Eren fails and gets kicked out, me and Mikasa will back out.

"Here we go!" Eren signaled us to pull him up. He seemed confident that he can do it. The tone of his voice says it all.

I helped Mikasa pull Eren. Slowly his body lifted from the ground. He positioned his self to enable balance. In a second I could see Eren's face, happy. It looked liked he could do it after all. I was happy for him. After a split second on joy Eren's head plummeted down the ground. I could here the strong thud from where I was. That sounded like it hurt a lot. Me and Mikasa carefully lowered Eren and got him off the buckles. I checked on him. He was bleeding.

"Does it hurt?" I asked the obvious with a worried voice. Of course that hurt.

Eren shrugged me off. I could see tears well up from his green eyes.

"I'm fine." He said with a grumpy tone. I could tell that he was lying. It sounded painful so it must be painful. He immediately wiped the tears off his eyes. I do not know why but it fascinated me, how his tears seemed to have glimmered off his eyes. They seemed to have sparkled along with the light of the setting sun.

"I'll help you out E—" Before I could even touch him he shoved me off with ease. I could not even touch him. Any contact that me or Mikasa tried to give him, he just shoved off.

"I'll be fine." Eren sounded upset. The tone of his voice sounded... adorable. I have never looked at Eren at this light even when we were kids. It fascinated me how cutely upset he was. … but I decided to be quiet about that thought. He began to walk away from us holding his head which had blood dripping from his untreated wound.

"Wait!" I followed Eren immediately. Mikasa followed us too. Eren was being his usual stubborn self but I do not know why... This time I found hi stubborn self to be cute. The way he pouted, the tears from his eyes, they were adorable.

…

Evening passed, after dinner Eren and I both returned to the cabin. Eren looked frustrated while holding the bandage around his head. We were at the top bunker in a room good enough for sixteen men. With us was Reiner and Berthold. Eren was begging them for advice.

"Sorry but I just can't think of a trick of how to do it. It just comes naturally I guess. Sorry I can't help get your hopes up." Reiner said with a down look in his face. It looks like he really wanted to help.

Eren sighed. "I see."

I patted Eren on the back trying my best to comfort him. "We'll just set our hopes up for tomorrow."

Berthold was staring at us. I noticed it. "You two are from Shiganshina, right?" He asked.

"Yes. Yes we are." I answered.

From suspension training our talk took a turn to the attack on Shiganshina. I wasn't really comfortable talking about this. It was the day we lost so much.

"You've seen how scary the titans were first hand. So why still urge to become soldiers?" Berthold continued asking.

"I didn't really get to see the titans. But I just can't stand here and do nothing. I know I'm not physically strong or confident but it's better than doing nothing." That's right... I'm not that strong. I looked at Eren who just nodded.

"It's the same for me more or less." He answered.

We continued talking with Reiner and Berthold the whole night. It was a pretty casual conversation since both of them were also from Wall Maria. Until..

"Pretty much most of the people here aim for the Military Police and all it's privileges." Berthold had his head hung down. "I'm pretty much a coward as they are. I know I am fit and all so I will strive my hardest to get into the Military Police." He looked at Eren. "I envy you guys having more dignity in your lives."

"You have our reasons." Eren just smiled at him. "Considering what happened you must have more value I your life. I just hit my head earlier and still wanna join the Scouting Legion." Eren chuckled a bit. "I'm pretty much a freak."

"So what you men is, you still aim for the Scouting Legion even after facing those titans?" Reiner sounded pretty surprised.

"Yes." Eren's light look turned quit angry. I bet he's remembering that day, the day when his mother was eaten by a titan. "Whether I become a soldier or not I just want to kill all titans. Kill them until none are left!"

We were silent for a while.

"Me too.." Reiner finally spoke. We all looked at him. "I wanna see my hometown again. No matter what it takes." He looked pretty determined.

Eren smiled at him.

"Make sure you check your belt and equipment well for tomorrow." Reiner smiled at Eren. "You have it in you kid. You better do well tomorrow, Eren Jaeger was it?"

"Thanks. Reiner Braun right? Eren was smiling.

Then both of them chuckled. Eren looked pretty confident for tomorrow. Berthold was just looking at them with a smile. I did the same. I envy them. They look pretty confident about what they are doing. I found myself staring at them. They were laughing and smiling among themselves talking about what they would do if they got in the military. I honestly don't know what I'm doing for myself in here. I wasn't confident with my own abilities like the rest them. I know Eren surely was confident, I just followed him here.

"Hey Armin!" Eren called out my name. "Are you alright?'

I just nodded at him and smiled. "I'm fine Eren." I bluffed.

"Let's get some sleep." Berthold looked at all of us, especially me. Did he noticed I was thinking deeply? "It's near lights out anyways." He turned his look to Eren. "Goodluck tomorrow."

"Thanks." Eren replied.

I nodded back at Berthold when he looked at me and Reiner.

We all positioned ourselves around the little space we had on the top bunk. I took my place on the corner bed near the window. Beside me was Eren.

"Goodnight Armin." He said looking at me with a smile before closing his eyes.

"Goodnight Eren."

I covered myself with blankets. I couldn't sleep. My mind could only think about the conversation we had earlier. It focused on the fact I had no confidence about anything, I know for myself I was weak. I had nothing special to showcase.

I don't know how long I was awake. I could hear our commanding officers signaling for lights off. In a while I noticed the room gone dark from under my blanket. I could hear the other trainees' snores and rambles from the dim silence. I just kept my eyes opened under the blanket, wondering, why I couldn't sleep. The only light I could see was the bit of moonlight shining through the window. I decided to peep out of the blanket, maybe the fresh air from the window could help me get some sleep.

The first thing I looked at was the moon. It's light glimmered through the window, it seemed to have made a straight path to something. When I turned to follow where the light was directing I was shocked. For a moment the moonlight was shining down Eren's face, like a spotlight. Okay it was.

Eren's face gleemed in the moonlight. It was a clear sight for me to see. His face looked gentle yet full of confidence. He was smiling in his sleep, I know he is thinking about tomorrow. I found myself staring at his face the whole time. A smile grazed my lips. He looked handsome, the moonlight brought out the innocent glow on his face. My hand slowly approached his face. I was smiling in fascination.

"Eren..." I mumbled quietly.

I pursed my hand around his cheek. His face was a bit rough, the effects of training. Either way he really looked good. So handsome... So strong... What am I thinking about these?

I brushed my hand off his face. The smile on my face faded off. "Why am I like this towards him?" I asked myself.

I just stared. My heart was beating fast. I could feel cold sweat coming from my forehead. I always admired Eren since we were young but I just usually looked up to him. I don't know what caused this. It all started when we entered the military... When he... That's right! I began feeling this seeing his weakness, seeing him struggle.

But why do I see such? Nevermind. I scratched that thought off my head. He's strong, I'm weak, let's leave it to that. I looked at him once again then turned back and covered myself with a blanket again. Earlier I felt like this. Was I attracted to Eren struggling? Am I attracted? But I'm a guy... Maybe this is just some weird feeling I have since I'm thankful. I decided to force myself to sleep.

The next morning Eren was able to pass the suspension test. I was glad for him. Really happy. Because of that we began our journey as soldiers... Just soldiers?


End file.
